doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Fidel Garriga
México |familiares = Fidel Garriga Sr. (padre) |medios = Televisión |pais = México |estado = Activo |twitter = garrigafidel |instagram = fidelgarrigaactor }}Fidel Garriga es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Conocido principalmente por ser la voz de Boss en el redoblaje remasterizado Mazinger Z y en la película Mazinger Z: Infinity. Boss MZI.png|Boss en Mazinger Z (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) y en Mazinger Z: Infinity, su personaje más conocido. Mahad (Magi - AOS).jpg|Mahad en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. CharaImage Jagged Stone.png|Jagged Stone en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. MLP-Gruñon1.png|Cranky Doodle Donkey en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Sergeant Costas Profile Picture.png|Sargento Costas en Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia. OficialMcPiggly TAOfCaptainUnderpants.png|Oficial McPiggly en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película. Sancho (DQ-TH).jpg|Sancho en Dragon Quest: Tu historia. SobrevivienteJimAE.png|Sobreviviente (Jim Starlin) en Avengers: Endgame. ATP Malquías.jpg|Malaquías en Josué, la tierra prometida. Filmografía Series animadas *Jagged Stone / Voces adicionales en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug *Cranky Doodle Donkey (Temp. 6) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Sargento Costas en Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia *Voces adicionales en Kulipari: El ejército de las ranas *Voces adicionales (Temp.8) en Un show más *Voces adicionales en The Loud House *Voces adicionales en Los autos locos (2017) *Voces adicionales en Campamento de verano *Voces adicionales en Hot Streets *Voces adicionales en Víctor y Valentino *Voces adicionales en Final Space Películas *Sobreviviente (Jim Starlin) en Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Psicólogo #2 (Geoff Schuppert) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio (2018) *Maestro (Evgeniy Koryakovskiy) en Attraction: La guerra ha comenzado (2017) *Voces adicionales en La maldición renace (2020) *Voces adicionales en Mujercitas (2019) *Voces adicionales en La dama y el vagabundo (2019) *Voces adicionales en Maléfica: Dueña del mal (2019) *Voces adicionales en Un amor inquebrantable (2019) *Voces adicionales en Spider-Man: Lejos de casa (2019) *Voces adicionales en Nosotros (2019) *Voces adicionales en Bumblebee (2018) *Voces adicionales en Status Update: Actualiza tu universo (2018) (2da. versión) *Voces adicionales en Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) *Voces adicionales en Rampage: Devastación (2018) *Voces adicionales en Maze Runner: La cura mortal (2018) *Voces adicionales en Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) *Voces adicionales en Línea mortal: Al límite (2017) *Voces adicionales en Dunkerque (2017) *Voces adicionales en La torre oscura (2017) *Voces adicionales en Transformers: El último caballero (2017) *Voces adicionales en Logan (2017) *Voces adicionales en Life: Vida inteligente (2017) *Voces adicionales en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) *Voces adicionales en XXx: Reactivado (2017) *Voces adicionales en Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) *Voces adicionales en Monster Trucks (2017) *Voces adicionales en Estaré en casa esta Navidad (2016) *Voces adicionales en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *Voces adicionales en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) *Voces adicionales en The Late Bloomer (2016) *Voces adicionales en Reporteras en guerra (2016) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) Series de TV * Heroes Reborn (2015-2016) **Logue (Timothy Lai) (temp. 1) **Mick (Greg Calderone) (temp. 1) **Hombre invisible (Jocelin Haas) (temp. 1, ep. 1) *Voces adicionales en Project MC² *Voces adicionales en Agente Carter *Voces adicionales en Stranger Things *Voces adicionales en 3 % *Voces adicionales en The Mandalorian *Voces adicionales en El mundo oculto de Sabrina Anime * Boss en Mazinger Z (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) * Mahad en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad * Zephyr en ID-0 * Monstruo Jefe en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor * Voces adicionales en Magic Kaito 1412 * Voces adicionales en Fate/Apocrypha * Voces adicionales en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! * Voces adicionales en El bosque del piano * Voces adicionales en La canción perdida * Voces adicionales en Hero Mask * Voces adicionales en Violet Evergarden * Voces adicionales en Kengan Ashura Películas de anime *Sancho en Dragon Quest: Tu historia (2019) *Boss en Mazinger Z: Infinity (2018) *Electropescador B en Blame! (2017) *Voces adicionales en Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños (2016) *Voces adicionales en Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico (2016) Películas animadas *Oficial McPiggly en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película (2017) *Voces adicionales en Frozen II (2019) *Voces adicionales en Lucky: Un duende con suerte (2019) *Voces adicionales en DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis (2018) *Voces adicionales en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla (2017) *Voces adicionales en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand (2017) *Voces adicionales en Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz (2014) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Gabriel Gracindo * Mateo en Jesús (2018-2019) * Malaquias en La tierra prometida (2016) Henri Castelli * Rafael Martinez de Freitas Jr. "Ralf Tatoo" en Sol naciente (2016-2017) * Él mismo (participación especial) en Totalmente diva (2016) Otros * Rómulo Tiburcio (Marcos Pitombo) en Orgullo y pasión (2018) * Zebulom (Igor Fernandez) en Lea (2018) * Príncipe De Michel (Rodrigo Phavanello) en Belaventura (2018) Documentales * John Lennon (joven) en The Beatles: De gira ocho días a la semana Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Candiani Taxqueña *CineDub (desde 2017) *Dubbing House *Globo *Labo - "LaboPrime Dubbing Producers" *New Art Dub (desde 2019) *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande (desde 2018) *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sysdub (desde 2019) *Taller Acústico S.C. (desde 2016) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de TV